


Без названия

by whisky_soda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Не более чем баловство, написанное на PWP-кинк по заявке: фем!Джон/фем!Шерлок. Секс в общественном месте</p>
    </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> Не более чем баловство, написанное на PWP-кинк по заявке: фем!Джон/фем!Шерлок. Секс в общественном месте

И в результате они оказались в самой глуши с забегаловкой, застывшей во времени среди черных силуэтов деревьев. Они потеряли машину, наличные — закусывая губу и матерясь, как капитан регбийной команды после неудачного матча, Джоан похлопала себя по карманам: несколько монет, бальзам для губ и пистолет. Они, то есть Шерлок, потеряли обувь. На Джоан по-прежнему были ее любимые кеды, а вот Шерлок прихрамывая, почти что на цыпочках весь путь от перевернувшейся машины прошла босиком. Причудливыми линиями стрелки, змеями обвили ее икры. Нижний шов платья разошелся, и сползший кружевной край чулок то и дело мелькал при широком шаге. Левый чулок, отметила про себя Джоан, у Шерлок никогда не ладилось с левыми чулками. А выше, — она редко когда это забывала — у самого края большой ягодичной мышцы, была родинка. Джоан сжала кулаки и прикусила губу — старая дрянная привычка. Поэтому у нее всегда с собой был бальзам для губ — Шерлок с маниакальным упорством подсовывала его в карманы.  
В молчании они доплелись до одноэтажного аккуратного здания — единственного на многие мили, и даже не обозначенного в навигаторе. Джоан толкнула входную дверь. Зазвенели колокольчики, и запах горячей выпечки ударил в нос. Забегаловка встретила их Дэвидом Боуи и ошарашенным лицом хозяина. Светский вечер не удался, погоня за Яном Адлером оборвалась в ворохе сухих веток, явно сложенных человеческими руками.  
— Добрый вечер, — Джоан улыбалась хозяину у стойки. Из них двоих она выглядела самой нормальной (не она пыталась вытащить информацию и прощупать мистера Адлера, она просто прилетела по зову очередной смски, исполняя роль водителя, послушного короткому «За ним!»).  
— Мы попали в аварию. У вас есть телефон?  
Хозяин, явно не видевший в этих краях столь странной парочки, стащил с носа круглые очки, протер стекла и, вновь нацепив их, уставился на посетителей: богатая дамочка, явно побывавшая в переделке, холодная аристократка и дворовая… эм, девчонка под тридцать, типичная сварливая соседка по дому (и соли даст, и жилеткой побудет, но и за крепким словом в карман не полезет, тут же выложит тебе, кто ты есть такой).  
— И мы бы хотели поужинать. Что у вас из еды? — и это было волшебное слово. Хозяин хлопнул себя по животу, усмехнулся.  
— Побьюсь об заклад, что таких пирогов, как у меня, вы в своем Лондоне не пробовали. Вы оттуда?  
— Давайте, проверим, — кивнула Джоан. — Мы проездом. Если бы не авария… — она развела руками. За спиной хлопнула дверь. Джоан обернулась.  
— У нас там туалет, — пояснил хозяин. — Общий, правда, — он пожал плечами, — но писсуары с унитазами в отдельных кабинках, общие только раковины, — поспешил пояснить. — Потрепало вашу подругу знатно.  
— Да уж, — вздохнула Джоан, прикусывая губу. Возможно, подумала, она кто-то поработал над тормозами.  
— Вы садитесь. Сейчас будут пироги. Вы случайно не вегетарианцы или веганы?  
— Нет, — покачала головой Джоан, расчерчивая обстриженным ногтем клетки на скатерти. — Мы едим все. Она достала бальзам и нанесла его на губы. Сверила свои часы с маятником, таким неуместным среди чуть ли ностальгической обстановки и принялась ждать Шерлок и еду.  
— У меня сегодня просто аншлаг, — не обращая внимания, слушает ли его посетитель, продолжал беседовать сам с собой хозяин забегаловки.  
Как на подбор, усмехнулся он, вспоминая высокого импозантного мужчину, зашедшего за несколько минут до этих двух странных дам. Он предвкушал хорошую выручку и возможность похвастаться своими пирогами. Заказ мужчины должен быть вот-вот готов. Он довольно потер ладони друг о друга.

 

В туалете было чисто и светло. Лениво крутящийся вентилятор у потолка, пара кабинок — одна занята — и Шерлок, умостившаяся у вытяжки с сигаретой (откуда-то стащила — и когда у нее это получилось). Джоан прикрыла за собой дверь и глубоко вздохнула — она ждала целых пятнадцать минут, еще четверть часа почти тишины и молчания.  
Шерлок не посмотрела на нее, усмехнулась — заметила. На губах у Шерлок до сих пор была алая помада — под стать лаку на длинных ногтях, потерявших свой презентабельный вид (до того, как взять сигарету, Шерлок вернулась к своей дрянной привычке). Алая помада и бледная кожа, светлые глаза, подведенные тушью, растрепанные черные волосы — а на груди у Шерлок россыпь веснушек, как у самой настоящей рыжей — брови, прямой нос; Джоан молчала, рассматривая свою соседку, подругу (по ее мнению, не Шерлок). Для светского приема Шерлок нарядилась в облегающее платье — куда тут кошелек спрячешь, даже если трусам под ним не место. Кого из себя хотела изобразить Шерлок, чтобы незаметно втереться в доверие Яна Адлера, Джоан не думала. Она не думала, когда Холмс вновь потянулась за очередной затяжкой — перехватила руку. Шерлок на нее не смотрела. Джоан вытащила сигарету из пальцев, смяла ее об подоконник и вышвырнула в ближайшую мусорку — промахнулась (не заметила, только поняла по усмешке Шерлок). Правой рукой Джоан сжимала чужое запястье (обычная теплая кожа, пульс в пределах нормы, расслабленная рука), перед глазами вверх вечернего платья: тонкая дорогая ткань без каких-либо вычурных узоров, небольшая грудь без лифчика и кулон на золотой цепочке (подарок Адлера). Кулон приподнимался вместе грудной клеткой — в такт дыханию, гипнотизировал. Кто-то кашлянул, зашелестел газетой — быть может, другой посетитель, задержавшийся в кабинке туалета.  
Джоан наклонилась, прикусила губу и, прикрыв глаза, поцеловала край платья — слева от грудины, там, где по всем медицинским выкладкам должно было биться сердце. Пульс Шерлок не изменился. Ткань платья пропиталась запахом гари, пота и почти выветрившимися духами. Джоан уперлась лбом в ключицу, усмехнулась и резко поцеловала, почти укусила за грудь. Лизнула, чувствуя на языке ворсинки от ткани, толкнула Шерлок к стене — прижала, вжимаясь бедрами, коленом раздвигая ноги — грубо, бесцеремонно, не типично. Джоан задрала подол платья, жесткая ткань джинсов прошлась по обнажившейся коже, сжала ягодицы. Шерлок вздрогнула, посмотрела на Джоан — как будто впервые увидела ее за вечер — растянула алые губы в улыбке, усмехнулась, закидывая ногу на талию Джоан, выгибаясь и прижимаясь лобком к джинсам, задевая коленом засунутый за пояс пистолет. По чулкам поползли новые стрелки.  
Они не целовались. Дышали друг другу в лицо, задыхаясь, соприкасаясь носами, приоткрывая рты — Джоан порывалась привстать, дотянуться до алых губ, но Шерлок одергивала, продолжая насаживаться на пальцы. Шерлок продолжала смотреть на нее, обхватив руками за шею, царапая кожу ногтями. И кулон оказался вжат в джемпер Джоан — она рыкнула, ухватилась зубами цепочку, поворачивая пальцы под новым углом, заставляя Шерлок вцепиться в ее волосы, выгнуться, чуть ли не вдавливая голову Джоан в себе в грудь. Она пошатнулась и зашипела сквозь зубы, кончая, все еще чувствуя движение пальцев внутри и зубы Джоан, прикусившие сосок.  
Шерлок опустила ногу, уткнулась носом в плечо Уотсон, пачкая светлый воротник рубашки алой помадой, и улыбнулась. Джоан обнимала ее, бездумно водя руками по спине, разглаживая потрепанное платье.  
— Нам нечем заплатить за еду, — впервые заговорив с Джоан, выдохнула Шерлок, носом прослеживая край уха.  
— У нас есть пистолет, — сдерживая смех, прошептала Джоан.


End file.
